glee_los_angelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gossip Folks/Funky Fresh Dressed
Gossip Folks/Funky Fresh Dressed by Missy Elliott feat. Ms. Jade and Ludacris is a song featured in Cliché, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by the students of West Ridge High School. Lyrics Boy Student: Yo, yo yo move out of the way We got Adriana Cruz coming through Cassie: Girl that is Adriana, she lost a lot of weight Girl I heard she eats one cracker a day Girl Student #1: Oh well, I heard the girl had an affair with Scott and started bumping with Gia. Girl Student #2: I heard the girl got hit by three zebras and a monkey I can't stand the bitch no way. Adriana: When I walk up in the piece, I ain't gotta even speak. I'm a bad mama jama, oh damn, y'all people ain't gotta like me. I ain't studyin' these crows, need to talk what you know Stop talking about who I'm sticking and licking Just mad it ain't yours I know ya'll poor ya'll broke Ya'll job just hanging up clothes Step to me get burnt like toast Ya'll suckers adios amigos Halves halves wholes wholes I don't brag I mostly boast From the VA to the LA coast Iffy kiffy izzy oh Scott: Millze cillzan sillzome plilzay dilzzouble dilzutch! Cassie: Hilzzoo? Scott: My gizzirl! Cassie: Brillzing her izzin! Scott: Izzo kizzay! Cassie: Izzall rizzight Scott: Izzo kizzay! Cassie: Izzall rizzight Nizzow wizzee wilzzo-izzo-zee! Phoebe: When I pull up in my whip, y'all be like, "Who that is?" I'm driving I'm glad and I'm styling Ya'll keep talking about, "There she is." I'm gripping these curbs, skuur, did ya heard? I love em, my feathers, my furs, I fly like a bird Scarlett: Chicken heads on the prowl, who you trying get now? No you ain't getting loud Better calm down for I smack you to the ground! I need my drums bass high, has to be my snare strings horns And I need my Tim sound, right, left Izzy kizzy looky here Scott: Millze cillzan sillzome plilzay dilzzouble dilzutch! Cassie: Hilzzoo? Scott: My gizzirl! Cassie: Brillzing her izzin! Scott: Izzo kizzay! Cassie: Izzall rizzight Scott: Izzo kizzay! Cassie: Izzall rizzight Nizzow wizzee wilzzo-izzo-zee! West Ridge High Students: Ahhhhh Kadee: Sucka MC know I'm stupid fresh get 10 percent dis knock the hair off ya chest couple bottles of hypnotic just to wet down my tongue and say wip wip wack what cha playin me huh? Aaliyah: Me and Kadee ballin' up the avenue Funky fresh dressed to impress, we mackin' dudes Music biz only reason I ain't jackin' fools You know bullcrap walkin', stackin' rules Kadee (Aaliyah): People keep brawlin the streets is callin' Drink till I'm nice and (ah ah ah on and) Aaliyah: I'm bad luck, ya'll mad cause ya'll suck Please do not try to mess with this young buck Kadee: Please don't make us tell you how much you suck Sissy! Funky fresh dressed to impressed, ready to party Scott: Millze cillzan sillzome plilzay dilzzouble dilzutch! Cassie: Hilzzoo? Scott: My gizzirl! Cassie: Brillzing her izzin! Scott: Izzo kizzay! Cassie: Izzall rizzight Scott: Izzo kizzay! Cassie: Izzall rizzight Nizzow wizzee wilzzo-izzo-zee! Scott: Millze cillzan sillzome plilzay dilzzouble dilzutch! Cassie: Hilzzoo? Scott: My gizzirl! Cassie: Brillzing her izzin! Navigational Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Adriana Cruz Category:Songs sung by Cassie Munroe Category:Songs sung by Scott Wakefield Category:Songs sung by Phoebe Milano Category:Songs sung by Scarlett Morton Category:Songs sung by Kadee Moore Category:Songs sung by Aaliyah Strauss